


I Go Along With Nature

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short, Smut, Very artsy fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Adam making eye contact with him the whole time because he wants to see every little expression the doctor makes "</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Go Along With Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheekyadam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cheekyadam).



> Eyyy first attempt at chainshipping smut; it's a very tame foray into the fray but I'm sure I'll get comfortable with the characters soon enough. 
> 
> Anyways, based on a posed by cheekyadam on tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> _lawrence placing small kisses all over adams face while he fucks him (◡‿◡✿)_
> 
>  
> 
> _adam making eye contact with him the whole time because he wants to see every little expression the doctor makes (◡‿◡✿)_
> 
>  
> 
> _adam still making eye contact with him as he comes, their bodies all shaky and strained (◡‿◡✿)_
> 
>  
> 
> It was too cute not to turn into a fic, albeit a short one. Enjoy!

Adam tries to push him away, at first. Lawrence is almost too close, even though Adam craves his touch. Lawrence is surrounding him entirely, arms caging the sides of Adam’s head and body completely covering Adam’s. Adam pushes at Lawrence’s shoulders but relents when the kisses start. This is Lawrence’s favorite thing, and Adam could never deny him the pleasure. And, if he’s being obvious, Adam loves it too.

Lawrence, as his cock slides into Adam, will always lean forward to pepper Adam’s face with kisses.

As his hips roll slowly and sweetly, Lawrence kisses every inch of Adam’s face that he can. He drops kisses on each eyelid; he frames Adam’s face in kisses. He, as always, starts at the chin and works in circles around Adam’s face. When Lawrence kisses Adam’s forehead, he whispers softly all the sweet things Adam will tease him for later.

Gently, Adam’s arms stop pushing at Lawrence’s shoulders and instead wrap around his neck. Adam pulls him even closer. Adam, not used to such affection, keeps his eyes shut as long as he can, until it becomes too much. When the kisses get more fevered and when Lawrence thrusts harder and deeper, Adam can’t help but open his eyes.

He locks eyes with Lawrence and relishes the array of expressions. Adam watches Lawrence’s face shift from softly reverent to desperate. Adam watches the way Lawrence’s jaw tenses as the orgasm builds, the way Lawrence’s mouth strains to open. Adam’s cock is hard between them and he loves the friction of their moving bodies but Adam loves Lawrence’s expression even more.

Lawrence presses his forehead against Adam’s, gaze never breaking. Adam’s back arches and presses them closer together, pushing Adam over the edge. His come spills between their stomachs and Lawrence lets out a strained moan, _“Adam,”_ and comes as well. Adam’s legs are shaking where they’re wrapped around Lawrence’s waist, and he doesn’t think he could unfurl his arms if he wanted to. Lawrence, as their heart beats slow and their breathing calms, continues to lavish Adam with kisses. All along his jawline, hairline, collarbone and shoulders, Lawrence kisses Adam hungrily. 


End file.
